There are known devices for a Bat Rack. Most of these are hard, fixed, and usually bulky in nature to hang multiple baseball bats and sometimes batting helmets. One good example is the permanent fixed, metal, multiple bat rack, which is traditionally mounted in one spot in the team's bench area and is shared by all the team members during a ball game being played.
These devices usually result in the bats and helmets getting piled on top of one another, lying on the ground and creates a very cluttered area that causes a hazard area and becomes a danger of a ball player injuring themselves.